The present disclosure relates to artificial intelligence systems in general and in particular an intelligent parking area for vehicular parking.
Parking areas tend to fall into two categories. Roadside parking areas include parking spaces running parallel to an edge of a road and are normally characterized by parking spaces delimited by predetermined borders marked with permanent indicia on a road. Parking lot parking areas are available in a variety of configurations such as street level parking lots often having a uniform ground elevation and parking garages having varying ground elevations. Parking lot parking areas are also normally characterized by parking spaces delimited by predetermined borders marked with permanent indicia on a road.
Parking meters have been implemented in both roadside parking areas and parking lot parking areas. In a traditional configuration, parking meters have been deployed adjacent to a single parking space or to a pair of adjacent parking spaces. In a traditional configuration parking meters have accepted coin deposits and have indicated a time display displaying a remaining time left at a parking space. In more modern configuration centralized parking meters have been deployed in the form of parking kiosks. Coins, paper money and cards can be deposited into such kiosks. On completion of transaction a paper receipt can be printed at a kiosk for display on a dashboard of a vehicle driver user.